


Burn Break Crash (Explode)

by sockdilemma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Hunk, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heith - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smut, There isn't enough Heith, sex venom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockdilemma/pseuds/sockdilemma
Summary: So, Keith had a problem.Well, not a problem, per say. More along the lines of…A distraction.





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back! Had a need for more Heith in this ding dang fandom, and so here we are! This will be my first smutty fic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks always to my beta kali_asleep, who is the best ever~ And if you haven't read her works yet, head on over there!

So, Keith had a problem.

Well, not a _problem_ , per say. More along the lines of…

A distraction.

This distraction came in the form of powerful arms, a thick, soft torso, warm brown skin, a gentle rounded face, warm eyes, a deep, jovial laugh, and a smile that could make angels weep.

His distraction was a personified cinnamon roll that went by the name of Hunk. And what a _hunk_ he was.

… Did he mention this wonderful man was a distraction already? Because he most certainly was, and it was slowly becoming a grievance for the mop-haired man. 

When they had met, Keith certainly never anticipated falling for this gentle giant. Sure, he was the nicest human being who’d ever lived, and sure, he accepted anyone and everyone, no matter what their flaws were, and yeah, he _guessed_ he was absolutely smitten with the big guys infallible cooking skills, and okay, he could make Keith burst out into violent fits of laughter, and also he was a super super good listener...

...

Alright, so he _should_ have seen it coming. It was just a… A build up, you know? It started slow, definitely. Kind of like a cup, being filled with water a single drip at a time. You look at that cup and think, _pffft_ , all those drops won’t amount to anything, right?

Well, Keith’s cup was nearly filled to the brim, but the droplets just kept coming, and he knew it wouldn’t be long until the damn thing overflowed.

Keith, of course, being himself, figured he could just keep this _distraction_ of his on the downlow. Watch from afar while Hunk spent his days inventing and tinkering with Pidge, or laughing and rough-housing with Lance. Keep busy training until he couldn’t stand, just so he could occupy his mind elsewhere. Be as standoffish and Keithy as possible, so nobody would notice the fact that his gaze would often be sidetracked the moment a certain human teddy bear walked in the room. Sometimes, when it got _reaaaally_ bad during ‘team building sessions’, he would just stick to Shiro’s side, and use his friend as a human shield against his bombarding feelings.

He couldn’t avoid him always, though. Keith was especially susceptible when lying in bed, staring up solemnly at the ceiling and wishing that for just _one fucking night_ he could go to sleep and not dream about the yellow paladin.

Just one night. Was that so much to ask? 

Every day was getting harder and harder to ignore this distraction of his. And let’s face it, being stuck in space with his own personal wet dream really, really sucked.

\---

Keith’s romantic plummet started on a mission, as most things did.

The ship had picked up a distress beacon off of a nearby planet, which, for the life of him, he couldn’t pronounce the name of. Allura had only mentioned that the last time she’d heard, the planet’s inhabitants were a relatively peaceful race, so she had decided that it would be best to split up the team in order to better survey the planet’s surface and deal with the situation, whatever it was, on the planet’s surface.

Of course, Allura hadn’t been anywhere near this planet in 10,000 years, so naturally her assumptions on the planet’s races were a little…. Off.

“Motherfucking quiznak!” Keith hissed, his bayard slicing clean through a vine thicker than his entire body as he frantically slashed his way through the dense jungle foliage around them, stumbling over roots and stones as he went.

 _”Keith, language.”_ Shiro’s voice fizzed through his comms, and Keith let out a grunt.

“Now’s not the time for soap in the mouth, Shiro,” Hunk retorted, following closely behind the red paladin, turned at an angle so he could keep aim at their pursuers, “Keith’s not wrong.”

It appeared that about 8,000 years ago, the planet’s relatively harmless race of small, noodley meerkat people (who, oddly enough, made him reminiscent of a certain annoying blue paladin) had been overthrown by a hoard of cave dwelling serpent monsters, each one well over 12 feet tall with rows upon rows of vicious fangs and a crazy thirst for blood. They looked as though all of earth’s biggest apex predators had gotten together for a big orgy, and to say it was a surprise that these beasts had been using the distress signals set up all those millennia ago to lure in prey for their annual ‘hunt’, was, well….. Not surprising at all.

“How come no one listens when I say, hey guys,” Hunk’s cannon let off a few powerful rounds, almost unheard over the shrill sound of the wildlife surrounding them, “Maybe we should take a slow approach to this whole ‘distress beacon’ thing, hang around for a bit before we, you know,” another shot, a yelp that sounded mysteriously similar to the Wilhelm scream somewhere in the distance, “Get our faces ripped off by giant anaconda shark men!”

Keith cursed again in agreement, much to Shiro’s chagrin in his ear. As he was about to slice through another vine, a snarling, snapping face shoved out through the foliage, mere inches from Keith’s nose. A hand was on his collar then, yanking him back and replacing his face with a cannon.

That mean old lizard man wasn’t there very long.

“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith breathed, rotating their directions to keep moving as quickly as they could, Hunk right on his back. He told himself that the flush that was undoubtedly burning across his face was from adrenaline. Yep. 

“No probs man. Gotta keep that pretty purple face of yours intact, right?” Hunk tried to joke, but panic was evident in his voice. Keith’s face burned deeper, despite the situation.

“I’m not purple yet, buddy.” Keith attempted at keeping his voice cool as a cucumber, slicing through another few vines and breaking out into a small opening, “Come on, The other guys have to be getting closer.”

Shiro and Lance had been lucky, landing on the side of the planet where the meerkat people lived (or rather, were ‘kept’, should the scary jurassic park knockoffs not be able to lure some unsuspecting idiots into their hunt), and Pidge had remained up in the castle alongside Allura and Coran, trying to fix the communication links that didn’t quite reach the planet’s surface.

Yeah, you heard him right. They had no way to connect to the castle, they had been run into a jungle away from their lions, and they could barely contact the other team currently somewhere else on this god forsaken dinosaur planet.

So far, it was a _great_ day.

“Have you guys been able to pick up on our coordinates?” Keith called, eyes darting ahead to watch out for more lizard bastards as his feet pounded through decaying leaves, spooking small insects and other weird little critters as he went.

 _“Not yet there, mullet-man,”_ Lance’s voice replied, fuzzing in and out of his ear so much he had to strain to hear, _”Just keep going until you…… Over the…….. Be there!”_

“What? Lance, buddy, we can’t hear you! Can you repeat that?” Hunk hollered, his voice cracking at his pitch. Keith winced as more cannon fire went off behind him, “Lance? Buddy? Shiroooo? Anyone?” They were met with radio silence.

“I hate this fucking planet.” Keith hissed, shifting directions again as his eyes picked up some light further ahead. Keith straightened his back, focusing all of his attention on getting them out of this jungle alive and in one piece, “C’mon Hunk, if we get out into open space, our comms might start working again.”

“Roger that.”

Red and yellow blurred through the dense browns and greens, slicing and firing through the darkness of the jungle around them, until Keith’s hand found the small space of light in between the ropes of plant life that hung from all around them. With a growl, he parted the vines, but before he could step through there was a loud bang; he felt a massive form fall into him from behind, and he went tumbling through the opening with a surprised yelp.

When Keith opened his eyes, a lumbering form was over him, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat. Hunk’s weight was held above him, his powerful arms flexing on either side of Keith’s head. The larger man’s face was a couple inches away, brow pinched together, but when Keith’s eyes met his own, Hunk’s features softened, and an easy smile slipped onto his lips. Keith swallowed at the sudden lump in his throat.

“You alright there, buddy?” Hunk’s voice was soft, but his breath washed over Keith’s face in a hot puff, “Didn’t get hurt, did you?”

His heart gave a pained flutter, and Keith wheezed out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Y-Yeah,” Keith’s voice came back to him, but it cracked painfully, and he couldn’t help but wince, “Yeah, I’m uh, I’m good.” Hunk heaved out a sigh of relief, before pushing himself up to standing. Keith followed shortly after, his stomach doing backflips. “You, uh….” Keith cleared his throat again, his heart pounding a mile a minute, making it super difficult to keep himself together, “You good?”

“Uh well…. I’ve been better.” Now that Hunk was standing, Keith was able to see the cause of that noise from before they’d fallen. The back of Hunk’s armour had been scraped open, and the broad expanse of his back was torn, blood oozing freely down the remaining shreds of his chestplate. Keith could also see the leftovers of a lizard man behind them, it’s mangled body caught limply in the parted vines.

“Holy- Hunk! You’re bleeding!” Keith managed out, but, of course, Hunk probably knew that. “Quiznaking…..Lizard monsters…. Shiro! Lance! Can you hear me? Hunk is injured. Anybody copy?”

“Keith, it’s fine, it’s just a scratch….”

“It is not, Hunk! Oh man, this isn’t good, this isn’t...”

“Keith! GET DOWN!”

The next thing Keith knew, he was being pushed to the ground, eyes wide as Hunk stood over him and summoned his cannon, firing off round after round above him. Dropping his head back, Keith growled in exasperation. More lizard men were running at them, although most of them weren’t making much progress. Keith rolled out from under Hunk’s towering form to his feet, and with sword reforming in hand, he charged.

He took down one with frightening ease, his bayard slipping smoothly through scaled flesh. Another one came charging, jaw snapping wide and tail thrashing. Keith ducked into a roll, avoiding the lashing tail, but as he bounced back, his shoulder was met with four inch fangs.

_Well shit._

Keith’s sword became very friendly with the serpent man’s neck, sliding through the meat of his throat like a hot knife through butter. With a pained grunt, he reached up, attempting to pry the head from his shoulder while Hunk’s cannon blasted off in the background, leaving nothing but scraps of their attackers. Keith snarled through clenched teeth, and finally, _finally_ , the head was pulled from his shoulder.

And then, _oh_ , the burn set in.

Keith let out a sound like a feral cat as heat pulsed out from the new wound, searing his veins and scorching his flesh. Knowing Keith’s fucking luck today, these stupid reptiles would be venomous. Another pulse of heat, and Keith groaned deep in his throat, teeth attempting to puncture his bottom lip. It stung like a fucking bitch, and he was not in the mood.

“Keith?” Hunk’s voice came from behind him as he tumbled to his knees, hissing like a serpent as he gripped at his shoulder. Keith flinched as fingertips brushed against his forelocks, and he fluttered open his eyelids.

“I-I’m good. We should move.” Keith grunted out, flushing as he stumbled to his feet, Hunk steadying him. The big guy had his own wounds to worry about, but of course he would fuss over a little nibble like this. “Gotta find Shiro and Lance.”

“Right. But, uh,” Hunk swallowed, hands still hovering over Keith’s shoulders, “Remember when I mentioned purple skin?” Keith blinked, and then peered down at the space where his shoulder had been pierced, revealing his usual pale skin.

Oh.

Just another thing to make this day better.

 _This_ had been something that started happening more and more recently, conveniently after finding out about his Galran heritage. Adrenaline spikes, or whenever his body was kicking into survival mode, he would turn a rather lovely shade of lavender. Thankfully no glowing eyes and furry body (so far), but yeah, the skin, and sometimes his ears would warp a bit. Seemed like just a purple day today, but it was still rather alarming. In fact, the purple was throbbing out from his wound, seeping up and over his skin. Had he been carrying a mirror, it would probably be slowly spreading over his skin, discolouring his natural pigments in splotches.

Yep, definitely venomous.

 _”-Eith. Do you…… -Py?”_ the soft buzz of Shiro’s staticy voice fading back into his ear had both his and Hunk’s heads snapping up. There was a beat of silence, and then, _”Keith? Hunk? Anybody there?”_ Still fuzzy, but enough to hear.

“Shiro! Thank goodness,” Hunk breathed out, “Listen, Keith’s gotten hurt-”

“Hunk’s hurt too!”

“-And he’s gone purple.”

A beat.

 _”Well, that’s not good.”_ Shiro responded fuzzily. Keith couldn’t help the eyeroll that consumed his being. Who’d have imagined? _”Was he bit?”_

“Yeah. Yeah, one of the ones with the uh, well like, his head was less sharkey and gatory and more like, snakey. If that makes sense.” Hunk was making vague hand gestures, which were too goddamn cute for the time and place, “And I got a couple scratches, but that’s it.” Another long, drawn out eyeroll. Couple scratches his ass.

 _”The Surikmeerchkattsuenians have informed me that some of the Lizlin species have venom,”_ Shiro buzzed, and as he said it, another roll of heat surged through Keith’s body, doubling him over, _”...But they’ve also told me that the venom has a strange impact on Galra physiology.”_

“What, you told them I was part Galra?” Keith gritted out, flushing as he felt Hunk’s massive, warm hands gently stroke down his back in an attempt to soothe him, “Did you think that was a good idea?”

 _”Before you get all snarky on me, Surikmeerchkattsuenians do not fear the Galra. Apparently the Lizlin’s venom is very dangerous to them, so they stay clear of this planet.”_ Alright, that was fair. He wouldn’t want to be hanging out around these monsters either, _”But more importantly, we need to get you here to get that venom neutralized. The translation is a little fuzzy,”_ as was the conversation, _”But if we don’t hurry, your heat might set in.”_

What the quiznak?

“My what?” Keith managed out, squinting up at Hunk, who stared back, just as confused.

“Shiro, Keith is a half alien baby, not a cat.” Hunk stated slowly, still rubbing circles into Keith’s lower spine. Keith gave a half hearted shudder, dropping his head as the heat seared under his skin again.

 _”I know, but apparently it’s something that happens to the Galra.”_ Shiro huffed out a sigh, still audible through the crackle of the comms, _”Of course, we don’t know how it will affect your human biology, either. I’m willing to bet, though, that your Galra parts are trying to take over to keep you alive.”_

“So, what does this, uh, Galra heat entail?” Keith managed out, suddenly too aware of Hunk’s looming presence.

 _”Well, um….”_ even through the static, the two of them could hear Shiro’s apprehension heavy in his throat, _”T-the thing is Keith, uh...”_

 _”You’re gonna want to bang everything with legs, my dude.”_ Lance’s voice perked up through the comms now, and Keith let out what could only be described as a squawk. _“Either that or you’re gonna keel over on us. Don’t do that, please. Getting horny is better than dying.”_

Great. Just. Fucking awesome. Life just really hated him today.

 _”Lance.”_ Shiro’s voice warned over the comms. Keith could visualize the ‘dad leer’ Shiro was probably giving Lance, who, in turn, was probably looking sheepish. Or grinning like the little shit eater he was.

“So, what you’re saying,” Keith puffed out, face burning with a heated flush, undoubtedly turning his lavender hue a _pleasant_ mauve colour, “Is I either…. G-get my rocks off,” Oh geez, nice stutter there Keith, way to sound manly, “Or I die?” His eyes couldn’t help but wander to Hunk then, his beautiful, wonderful Hunk, who, even when looking about to puke, was still trying to soothe Keith as best as he could. Bless this man.

 _”Uh, yes. That about sums it up.”_ Shiro cleared his throat through the comm, and Keith groaned, more pulses of heat burning him up, _”The Surikmeerchkattsuenians have some antidote, but you’re going to need to get here soon.”_

“Man, we don’t even know where ‘here’ is,” Hunk groaned out. Keith could hear the panic in his voice, “How are we supposed to find you guys?!”

Keith peered around. They were in a clearing, obviously well used by the lizard people-er, the Lizlins. There had to be a landmark or something they could use. Keith pushed himself back to his feet, and instantly his body was on fire all over. His legs wobbled again, but this time Hunk caught him firmly, and before he knew it, he was being cradled up against the big guy’s chest, Hunk’s cool chestplate soothing against his burning skin. He sputtered and tried to wriggle out of Hunk’s grasp, but the man’s hands were too large, too firm, and as Keith grumbled, Hunk peered down at him with those soft eyes that made his heart flutter rampantly in his chest.

“Keith, you gotta stay still. Wiggling around too much will set the venom through your veins faster,” he chided, sounding very much like a mother hen, “Let me carry you, okay? I got this.”

“But…. The Lizlins...” whoa whoa whoa, since when did he get so out of breath? Keith’s hand gripped at the front of his armour, an urge to strip down to nothing seering through him alongside the heat under his flushed skin.

“I got you covered, buddy,” Hunk smiled, and Keith’s heart skipped a beat, “You can trust me, okay? I’m going to get you somewhere safe.”

“R-right. Somewhere safe.” Keith managed out, breath ragged. In this position, being carried like a goddamn _princess_ (he wasn’t Lance, come on!), he couldn’t help but feel a wave of nerves. Hunk was carrying him. Hunk, this big, sweet, beautiful man, was hoisting him around like he was nothing, and he couldn’t even blame the venom, it was _doing_ things to him.

It was at this point he wished their armour covered his lower waist.

Hunk didn’t seem to notice, or he wasn’t paying attention to Keith’s -ahem- problems, as he jogged through the tropical foliage around him. With nothing better to do than burn alive and lay in Hunk’s arms like an oversized housecat, he took his time appreciating Hunk’s furrowed brow, his cute button nose, his sturdy jawline, his plump lips that moved as he spoke to Shiro or Lance through the headset (why couldn’t Keith hear him? Maybe he ought to be concerned about that). Keith had stared at this face a lot, alright, but he usually never got to be this close. He wanted to touch it, he thought offhandedly. He knew he wasn’t allowed, but he _wanted_ to.

Hunk, at some point, had moved Keith to cradle up against his side, tucked under one arm so Keith’s head lulled uselessly on his shoulder, and his legs were hugging the broad expanse of Hunk’s side. Now Keith was _positive_ Hunk could feel his discomfort through their armour, but still he didn’t acknowledge it. The red paladin could only be in awe of Hunk’s natural strength, especially when he summoned his bayard _one-handed_ and began firing off at what Keith could only assume were more Lizlins.

Hunk was a wall of sexy muscle and if Keith wasn’t desperately clinging to him like a koala, he would _totally_ be climbing this man like a tree right now.

Hunk was shouting something, and more sounds filled the air. Keith blearily opened his eyes (when had he closed them?), and caught a flash of violet and a few rounds of blue filtering through his peripheral vision. Ah, Shiro and Lance. Good. Keith groaned into Hunk’s shoulder, burying his face into the other’s thick neck, inhaling the musky scent of his sweat. He knew in the back of his mind that he was delirious. He could feel his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear himself speak. The molten heat in his veins was consuming his senses, leaving his body tingling with need and pain. 

\---

Time was nothing more than a vague concept to him, as the next time his eyes managed themselves open, Hunk’s firm body underneath him had been removed, and he was lying on something solid, but soft.

Keith sucked in a gasp of breath, his skin still burning as he bolted upright, blinking hard through the fog in his brain. He was in a hut of some sort, the walls held together with vines and beautiful flowers. Squinting down at himself, he found his body bare, the lavender of his skin bright against his tired eyes. There was a thin film of sweat over his clammy skin, and he was covered by nothing more than a giant leaf that was probably meant to be a blanket. By the light coming in through the curtain draped doorway, he’d probably only been out for a few hours. 

Keith made to move out of the bed, but stopped when a figure appeared in the hut’s doorway. Hunk’s looming form barely fit in through the short doorway, and when he spied Keith, a smile broke out onto his face.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” he asked as he sauntered over. Hunk was carrying something that looked like a sea sponge in his hands. He’d also been stripped of his upper armour, leaving Keith with the wonderful sight of his broad, soft looking chest. Keith swallowed dryly at the lump at his throat, head spinning.

“Hot.” He managed out, throat croaking, “Thirsty.” Hunk nodded, sitting next to Keith to gently pat away at his skin with the sponge he was carrying. It was softer than he thought it would be, and so, so cool. He sighed and, without thinking, nuzzled into the cool contact.

“It’s okay, bud. I got you.” Hunk cooed back, and Keith flinched away, face burning.

“We, ah…. We made it to the Surik… Surmur….” Keith frowned at his tongue, “The meerkat village?”

“Yeah.” Hunk chuckled out, reaching behind him to a table where a pouch of water sat, lifting it to Keith’s lips. He couldn’t stop the soft groan that escaped them as the soothing liquid flowed down his throat, some of it trickling over his lips and down his chin. “I got you here as soon as I could, and the ‘meerkat’ people administered the antidote.”

Keith finished swallowing the water, eyes feeling glazed as he continued to drink in Hunk’s firm form, “Still hot though.” He mumbled out, licking his lips to catch some of the water remaining there.

“Uh, yeah. About that...” Hunk’s face shifted from calm and open to a more withdrawn appearance, “The toxins should be nulified, but uh...” he cleared his throat, running his fingers through his bangs. His big, thick fingers… “We were too late to stop some of the venom’s…. Effects.”

Keith sat forwards more, eyes squinting harder. Was Hunk…. Blushing?

“And what does that mean?” He had an itching feeling under his skin that he knew _very well_ what Hunk was implying, but couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud.

“It means,” Hunk began again, and oh, he was _definitely_ blushing, especially as he leaned closer into Keith’s personal space shyly, “That you’re still going to go through a Galra heat.” Hunk’s hand was suddenly covering his own, thick fingers seering hot over his own already heated flesh. When Keith didn’t move away, Hunk carefully moved further into the mullet haired boy’s bubble.

“And I,” Hunk’s nose brushed lightly against his own, and Keith’s breath stuttered in his throat, face instantly aflame, “Volunteered to get you through it.”

Keith was dead.

He had to be.

He was dead, or having the most realistic wet dream he’d ever had in his entire life.

He didn’t even register the ‘yes’ that pressed itself through his mouth, before his arms were being thrown around Hunk’s neck and their lips were melting together.


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hot…. It’s so hot...”
> 
> “Hang in there, buddy, we’re almost there.”
> 
> “Hunk, Hunk, please, I need it. I need....”
> 
> “Shhh, Keith, it’s alright.”

“Hot…. It’s so _hot_...”

“Hang in there, buddy, we’re almost there.”

“Hunk, _Hunk,_ please, I need it. I need....”

“Shhh, Keith, it’s alright.”

Hunk jostled the boy against his hip, earning him a keening whine. The yellow paladin peered up through the jungle roof, trying to spy this ‘pillar’ that Shiro and Lance had mentioned. That’s where they were hiding out, after all. It was difficult rushing about with Keith in one arm and his cannon out in the other, but he didn’t have much choice now, did he?

Keith whimpered again into his neck, and Hunk burned. Listening to Keith in pain was _torture_ , but do you know what was worse? Keith kept asking him, _Hunk,_ to fuck him senseless.

It was hard enough carrying the guy while he was grinding up on his hip _without_ the sex talk. Hunk had been staving off a raging boner for the last half hour, and it was getting hard (pun fully intended) to push on through to their destination.

“Fuck…. Fuck me, Hunk….. I need… _Hunk_....” Keith was rasping against his neck again, breathing erratic as his hands uselessly pawed at the yellow paladin’s armour, or what was left of it, anyways. Yeah, did he mention he was also bleeding out? Because he was.

Hunk gave a huff, jostling Keith higher up on his side and earning another groan from the boy. He was delirious, now _wasn’t_ the time to be thinking about how narrow Keith’s hips were, how smooth and pale (even when lavender) his skin was, how easy it would be to leave marks along his throat, his collarbone, his chest…

Giving his head a shake, Hunk grunted as he lifted his cannon upwards into the air. Focus, Hunk, focus. Squinting up through the canopy, he shot off a few rounds of his cannon, shredding an opening through the dense leaves above. There, not too far off, was the corner of something blue and obviously manmade.

Finally, something on this trip was looking good for them.

“Hang tight, Keith, okay? I’m going to pick up the pace.” Hunk knew very well that Keith was totally burned out and likely couldn’t hear a thing he had been saying to him for the past while, but it still helped to talk to the literal (and metaphorical) space cadet. Hunk was about to kick into his best attempt at a jog, when the bushes ahead began to rustle. Hunk took a step back, only to hear rustling behind him as well.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was surrounded.

Hunk grunted in exasperation, cradling Keith’s prone body as close as he could, and shuffled his cannon in his other hand. Nine lumbering lizard people (Lizlin, his mind recalled) crept out from the forest, each one more vicious looking than the last. Hunk readied a defensive pose, but before he could do anything, a shot rang out through the air. 

There was a moment of silence, and then one of the lizards stuttered to his knees, collapsing lifelessly to the ground.

_”Don’t worry buddy,”_ Lance’s voice fuzzed through the comms, _”The cavalry is here!”_

Hunk grinned, and the tumble began.

 

\---

 

Keith’s lips were chapped as they pressed against Hunk’s own, desperate and hot. He could only cup his large hands around the red paladin’s trim waist to keep the boy from pouncing on him; despite his much leaner frame, Keith was aggressively pulling Hunk closer into his burning form, the heat coming off his skin making Hunk dizzy.

A tongue swept over his lower lip, insistent and hungry. Hunk parted his lips without another thought, and Keith groaned eagerly into his mouth. Their tongues met, wet and sloppy and _obviously_ inexperienced, but it was pleasant nonetheless. Hunk suckled on Keith’s tongue, earning himself a desperate whine.

Knowing he had to do something more than _just_ hold Keith, Hunk’s hands began to wander down, smoothing over the firm lines of Keith’s stomach muscles. The arms around his neck gave a squeeze, and he felt a ‘please’ breathe over his tingling mouth.

Hunk broke their kiss to take in a heavy breath, before darting back in and catching Keith’s lower lip in between his teeth as his large, machine calloused hands dipped and slid upwards into Keith’s every dip and line. 

Keith’s body was on _fire_. Hunk had gotten the rundown about how this whole ‘Galra Heat’ thing would play out, but to be perfectly honest, he hadn’t expected Keith himself to be his own personal _sex furnace_.

“Hunk, _oh my god, _Hunk...” Keith was wheezing against Hunk’s lips, his own nimble, sword bruised digits clawing at Hunk’s back. The yellow paladin flinched as Keith’s fingers dragged at his wound, so he removed his hands only to catch Keith’s own, pulling him by his wrists and pinning him to the bed the red paladin lay on.__

__“You gotta be careful, Keith...” he hushed softly, dragging his lips over Keith’s throat._ _

__“Me too…. Hunk...” Keith was _keening_ , and it made Hunk delirious, “I want to touch too….” Keith’s arms struggled against Hunk’s hold, and he tutted at the red paladin._ _

__“We gotta help you with your heat first, bud.” Keith wasn’t in the mood for listening (nothing out of the ordinary there), so Hunk was quick in sitting back, yanking off the leaf blanket the ‘meerkat people’ had left on Keith to give him some sense of decency._ _

__They didn’t really need to be decent here._ _

__Keith gave a full body shudder from below him, and Hunk stuttered to a halt. Taut lavender skin stretched over powerful, lithe muscles, which flexed and twitched eagerly under Hunk’s hungry gaze. The boy beneath him was covered in a film of sweat, glistening in the low light of the room and highlighting his dips and curved in a manner that was impossibly mesmerizing. Keith’s cock was curved upwards to his belly, the head a dripping mess against his skin._ _

__Hunk didn’t know he was starving for this boy until he had him laid out like a feast._ _

__Having to take a breath to calm himself down, because _whoa man_ Keith was too fucking hot for words, Hunk quietly sorted his thoughts. The Surikmeerchkattsuenians had said he needed to ‘release’ as much as possible. The more Keith came, the faster they’d run this heat out of his system. Hunk could do that, _for sure_. Anything to help him end this suffering of his._ _

__“Alright Keith,” he began, his voice cracking ever so slightly, “I’m just gonna…. Let’s just...” Hunk reached down in between Keith’s legs, taking his throbbing dick in hand. Now, _this_ was something he had experience with. Smearing his thumb with Keith’s seemingly ever flowing pre, Hunk did his best with the makeshift lube and gave Keith a few slow strokes._ _

__The results were instantaneous._ _

__Keith _growled_ , bucking his hips up into Hunk’s slickened fingers. His face scrunched up, brow knitting as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. Licking his lips, Hunk began stroking the smaller male at a slow pace, feeling his face burn from the noises slipping out of Keith’s mouth. Every roll of his wrist had Keith whimpering, every brush of knuckles under the head had him gasping, and every light squeeze along the shaft earned him a sob. For a while he became transfixed, working Keith as best he could, wanting to pleasure him as much as possible. _ _

__“Hunk…. _Hunk,_ ” Keith’s hand pawing at his own had him snapping out of his trance, eyes darting up to Keith’s mauve flushed face, “I want….. I want you to….” his small mouth was gaping, and he was blushing so beautifully. The heat must have been hitting him full on right now._ _

__“What,” Hunk gasped out, his breath ragged and overworked. Watching Keith like this was literally _wrecking_ him, “What do you need, love?” He wasn’t sure where the need to say it came from, it just…. Felt right. Keith’s lip trembled in all the right ways, so it must be an okay thing to say. Hunk’s free hand reached up, brushing bangs out of Keith’s sweat soaked face. The red paladin caught Hunk’s large hand, cradling it against his cheek, and Hunk’s heart fluttered._ _

__“Th-the head… Touch the… _oh,_ ” Keith’s head dropped back, his lashes fluttering as Hunk began rubbing one large thumb under the glans, pulling the foreskin down along with it. Keith cried out, his hips jumping up again while his hands snapped down to grab at the bed he was lying on. Hunk couldn’t help but swallow, his mouth going dry at the sight of the man beneath him._ _

__When he began to feel a little more adventurous (and the to help Keith get off became overwhelming), Hunk introduced his other hand into the play, continuing to play with the head of Keith’s dick while the fingers of his left hand curl around the red paladin’s balls. Keith’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and a drawn out groan ripped from his lungs. Hunk swallowed again, his mouth full of cotton._ _

__When Keith’s hips were unable to keep themselves still any longer and his thigh muscles began to tremble, Hunk _knew_ he was close. He rasped underneath Hunk’s ministrations, hips grinding up to match every pump of his thick fist while simultaneously trying to grind down into his palm. Hunk swallowed at the lump in his throat as his hand that groped Keith’s sac trailed downwards, his thick digits pushing along the tight muscles of Keith’s buttcheeks, which clenched around him like a vice._ _

__His finger brushed, feather light against Keith’s puckered hole, and the purple flushed male came undone._ _

__“ _Fuck!_ ” Keith choked out, hips stuttering upwards as his release washed over him. Hunk could only stare in awe as the body beneath his own stuttered and twitched violently, ejaculating so hard that cum splattered up beneath his chin. Hunk continued to stroke Keith through his orgasm, until he was no more than a whimpering mess against the bedding beneath him._ _

__“Holy geez...” Hunk wheezed out, gently releasing his grip on Keith’s spent dick. Keith heaved underneath him, mauve blush burning all the way down his chest, speckling at his stomach. Hunk wiped his hands against his (very tight) pants, and smeared the cum from under his chin across the back of his hand. Blinking his eyes up to Keith’s, he found them bleary and boring into his own._ _

__“How are you feeling, Keith?” Despite how incredibly turned on he was, Hunk kept his voice gentle, reaching forwards to run his fingers through Keith’s sweat soaked locks. Keith continued gasping for breath like a fish out of water, before catching Hunk’s hand with trembling fingers. Hunk couldn’t tear his eyes away as deep violet flicked to the cum smeared hand, and _licked_._ _

__That should _not_ have been as hot as it was._ _

__That was against the law._ _

__The hotness law._ _

__Before he knew what he was doing, Hunk was wrenching his hand away and pressing his tongue into Keith’s burning mouth. With his full weight pressing up against Keith’s lithe frame, he briefly considered the fact that he _may_ be crushing Keith to death._ _

__The moan that was ripped from the body beneath him suggested otherwise._ _

__Two slim, powerful legs snapped up and around the broad expanse of Hunk’s hips, locking them together against Keith’s sticky body. Keith was rock hard _again_ , which Hunk could only assume was due to the heat. Still, the throb of Keith’s length against his own, still trapped in the confines of his pants, was enough to make him shudder hard into Keith, the whole bed trembling along with them._ _

__“Hunk...” Keith whispered against his face, breath puffing along his burning cheeks, “I… I want...” Keith snaked one hand up to tangle in Hunk’s thick hair, while the other danced down the line of his body, pushing in between their stomachs, and finally, _finally_ , squeezing at his clothed dick. Hunk’s eyes squeezed shut and he bit back a groan, before the hand in his hair yanked, and he was forced to open his eyes, meeting Keith’s sudden, strikingly clear gaze._ _

__“I want you.”_ _

__“O-Okay.” Hunk’s body felt like he had had all the wind knocked out of him. Carefully, he sat up, untangling from Keith’s death grip on his hips. “Are…. Are you sure?” Hunk licked his lips, hands splaying over Keith’s thighs as he gently pried them apart to better sit in between them, “I don’t want to hurt you or anything...” he was cut off by another squeeze to his dick, his words fading to a hiss._ _

__“Hunk.”_ _

__“Alright, alright.” Hunk ran a hand through Keith’s hair again, and it mellowed him out enough for Keith to stop crushing his balls. Hunk pondered for a short moment, staring down at Keith’s heaving frame. They didn’t exactly have anything for lubricant, so prep was going to take a while… Maybe just fingering Keith would be good enough for now?_ _

__“Tell me…. Tell me what I need to do.” Keith rasped, releasing Hunk’s dick to catch the hand that had been running through his hair. Hunk nodded, before gently pressing his fingers up against Keith’s soft mouth._ _

__“Suck.”_ _

__Hunk was glad Keith’s brain was clear enough to figure out what to do from there. His tongue languidly dragged along Hunk’s thick fingers, before encompassing them in the confines of his searing hot mouth. Hunk’s breath was punched out of his chest just with that, imagining Keith’s searing mouth being _elsewhere_. He was quickly brought back to focus by the feel of Keith’s tongue probing in between his digits, lathering them with spit. He was so focused on his task, so single-minded and _Keith_ , that despite the situation, Hunk felt his heart warm with adoration._ _

__It took a little coaxing to stop Keith from trying to give his fingers the best damn blowjob of their lives, and when he pulled his fingers away, they were sopping wet. Hunk shifted Keith’s thighs apart once more, and dragged a finger over Keith’s pucker. The boy beneath him instantly stiffened._ _

__“Easy,” Hunk began, gently probing the entrance, “You’re gonna have to relax Keith. Just breathe.” Keith breathed out a few heated puffs, before slowly relaxing himself. Hunk breathed out, and following Keith’s shakey exhale, pushed the first finger in._ _

__Hunk watched Keith’s face silently as the boy beneath him scrunched up his nose ever so slightly, before relaxing again. He could practically hear Keith telling himself Shiro’s mantra of ‘patience yields focus’, although he was certain that Shiro never meant for it to be used in this format. Feeling Keith’s body cease it’s death grip around his finger, Hunk pressed into give an experimental thrust._ _

__Keith liked that, evidently._ _

__Bucking up, Hunk began pressing his finger in and out of the pliant body beneath him, relishing in the soft, eager sounds that seemed to endlessly slip out of Keith’s spit slicked lips. Hunk pressed his weight gently against Keith’s burning frame, leaning down to catch a rosy nipple in his mouth. Keith’s response was clenching eagerly around his finger and moaning so loud, Hunk was sure that the aliens kicking around the village could hear everything._ _

__“Do another…” Keith rasped out, and it took a second for Hunk to register the words. Peering up at Keith’s mauve flushed face, he pulled away from the other’s abused nipple to catch his lips, and slipped in a second finger along his first. Keith let out a hiss of breath, but Hunk felt his legs drop wider around his broad waist,and he took that as a sign to keep up the pace._ _

__Hunk’s mouth moved slowly against Keith’s as he moaned loudly beneath him, hands catching in Hunk’s hair as he continued to thrust his fingers into Keith’s tight entrance. It was when he scissored his fingers that Keith’s grip in his hair tightened and he grunted out a yelp, and Hunk’s brows raised to his hairline._ _

__“Found it, did I?” he asked against Keith’s lips, and as Keith sputtered, he stroked his fingers against the walls of Keith’s insides, and ripped another cry of pleasure from those kiss-sore lips. Hunk grinned broadly, and continued to abuse Keiths prostate, adding a third finger in for good measure._ _

__As he continued to fuck Keith on his fingers, the boy beneath him began moving his hands down further and further Hunk’s broad frame, until his fingers caught on the front of Hunk’s pants. It was Hunk’s turn to groan as he felt those nimble fingers claw at his waistband, before yanking his pants down far enough that his dick sprang up, pressing up between their bodies. Keith’s breath caught, and Hunk slowed down enough to follow Keith’s eyeline._ _

__“Holy fuck,” Keith wheezed, his face going impossibly darker. Hunk shuddered, and felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. He couldn’t tell if Keith was disappointed or not, and just the idea of that was enough to leaving him skittish. He pushed himself up with one arm, ready to pull away and apologize, but Keith held fast._ _

__“Hunk,” he breathed out, running his fingers over Hunk’s length, “You’re fucking _huge_.” Hunk trembled, breathing out a shuddering breath._ _

__“Is it…. Okay?” He asked softly._ _

__“Of fucking course it is,” Keith snipped back, wrapping his fingers around his dick eagerly, “Now keep fucking me.”_ _

__Hunk could only nod dumbly, before his fingers began pushing into Keith’s entrance once again. While he did this, Keith’s other hand snaked around his hips, gripping tight while he worked at jerking Hunk off. Hunk groaned, peering down between them as Keith pressed their erections together, squeezing them tight in one hand. With a thready moan, Hunk picked up the pace._ _

__They stayed like this for a while, Hunk stretching Keith’s hole impossibly wide on his thick fingers, and Keith moaning like a bitch in heat as he jerked them both off. It was incredibly hot; the more they touched one another, the harder it was to focus. Hunk panted, sweat running down his temples as he peered down at Keith, who had once again lost his clarity to the galra heat._ _

__“In…. Please, put it in,” Keith gasped out from beneath him, jutting his hips upwards, “I need it in, now.”_ _

__“Ah…. Alright.” Hunk cleared his throat, pulling his fingers from Keith’s well-abused hole as he manhandled the boy up against his chest, Keith’s trembling legs sprawled ridiculously wide over his hips. His erection bumped up against Keith’s hole, and the boy groaned eagerly. Holding Keith up with one broad hand and spitting into the other, he lubed himself up the best he could, before lining up the thick head of his cock with Keith’s twitching entrance._ _

__“Oooh….. F-fuck...” Keith gasped out, arms swinging around Hunk’s sweat slick shoulders as he buried his face in Hunk’s dark chest. Hunk bit his lip, letting out a low groan as he slowly slid inch by thick inch of his dick into Keith’s incredibly tight ass. He wasn’t able to get it all in in one go, but that was okay. Keith’s breathing against his chest was ragged; for a moment he just help the lean swordsman against his frame._ _

__“Just…. Tell me when.” Hunk managed out, wanting nothing more than to thrust without abandon into the clenched cavern that had a chokehold around his dick. He knew he had to be gentle, of course, but it was so very, very tempting._ _

__“When.” Was the mumbled response he received from against his chest. With a grunt, Hunk began shallowly thrusting into Keith’s heat, while Keith moaned breathily. With every slow thrust, Keith’s dick dragged up against the swell of Hunk’s stomach, and very soon he was moaning wantonly._ _

__“I’m going to pick up the pace.” Hunk murmured into Keith’s hair, his free hand reaching down to squeeze at Keith’s hip. Thrusting his hips up, Hunk growled in pleasure with every downwards fall of Keith in his lap. They were both so riled up, Hunk didn’t expect either of them to last particularly long. Keith mewled and whined against him, fingernails digging into the groove of Hunk’s neck._ _

__“Hunk...” Keith keened out suddenly, snapping Hunk’s attention back to Keith face. His eyes were weepy and his lips were trembling in ecstasy. Keith’s hands pawed desperately at Hunk’s face, “I’m close, I’m so...” A moan was punched out of his throat, and Hunk took that as a request to go faster, pressing Keith closer against his sweaty frame._ _

__“Shit, Keith, I...” Hunk could feel himself getting overwhelmed, Keith’s mouth searching out his hungrily. They met with a crushing kiss, teeth clacking together painfully as Hunk thrust deeper and deeper into Keith’s burning insides. They weren’t going to last, it was too hot, it was too _much_._ _

__All of a sudden, Keith froze up in his lap, clamping down so tight on Hunk’s dick that Hunk stopped breathing. He felt the boy convulse, and the wetness splatter across his stomach, and with a few more quick thrusts he followed Keith into orgasm, pressing deep as he came hard and painted Keith’s insides white._ _

__Hunk groaned softly as he rode through his orgasm, still rocking his hips as he finished cumming. Slumping gently against the body against his own, Hunk breathed in the soft scent of Keith’s hair against his face._ _

__“...How are you feeling, Keith?” He managed out, breath puffing Keith’s bangs from his face. After a moment of silence, Hunk sat back, carefully reaching up to cradle Keith’s face as he peered down at the other._ _

__Keith was out cold._ _

__Hunk had apparently fucked him into unconsciousness._ _

__“Well,” he began with a sigh, “Guess I’ll just clean you up.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! In between changing jobs and and pet-sitting and just life stuff, I have been so so busy! Buuut I wanted to get this chapter out at least on my birthday, so here you are! Happy Birthday to me, here is a gift to you!
> 
> I hope it's okay- sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt, there will be more smut to come! This is also the first time I've written smut, so please bare with me!
> 
> Sockdilemma is my name on tumblr if you wanna come chat :) I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think, so PLEASE leave some nice comments down below!


	3. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith felt his mouth run dry, and his heart skipped a beat. Was Hunk….. Really doing what he thought he was doing in there? Truly, the only way to find out was to pick his balls up from off the floor and go in. But…. Would Hunk eally want him in there?
> 
> Swallowing to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat, Keith pressed the pad to open the door. As it slid open and shut behind him, his eyes met a pair of shocked brown ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So long time no chapter. Life has been kicking my ass, I gotta say.
> 
> Tried to get this out for Halloween-failed. Tried to get this out for Valentine's day-failed. So now, on a day I should have been studying for my Spanish final, I managed to smash something out for you guys. Sorry it is short, sorry if it is garbage, but I finally have a chapter out and I am trying my est to be supportive of myself. I have every intention of getting the last chapter out soon, and in case you didn't pick up on the not so subtle hints scattered in this chapter, I have been planning a Shance spin off for this universe.
> 
> Anyways I'm sorry, I love you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave me some comments, I need them to thrive :">

Waking up in one of the healing pods after a round of mind blowing sex had not been Keith’s intentions.

Avoiding Hunk like the plague, however, definitely was.

Keith knew _very_ well that he was handling his ‘heat’ in the most childish, most Lance-inspired way possible, but he had always been someone who, once they put their mind to something, did not stop.

And that something at the present time was ignoring his emotions and pretending that the biggest babe that had ever walked into his life did _not_ come (pun fully intended) waltzing in to give him arguably the best fucking orgasm that had ever rocked his Keith-y world.

It would have made it easier to pretend it didn’t happen, of course, if _everyone else on the fucking ship didn’t keep trying to bring it up_.

Pidge, naturally, had thought it quite hilarious that Keith had had to be put into the healing pod, not only for the wound on the side of his neck, but for the fact that he had a semi-permanent boner thanks to lizard person venom. They therefore hounded and goaded him at every possible moment, to the point where they were almost as high up on the avoidance list as Hunk.

Shiro was, well, Shiro, and took it upon himself to become the worrying Dad™, and would pester Keith about his well being and follow him around the castle, telling him that he ought to talk to Hunk, which, he promptly ignored.

Allura and Coran were _fascinated_ by how the venom affected those of Galran heritage, and had managed to collect some samples off of the Surikmeerchkattsuenians to use as possible weaponry against enemy Galra, and asked Keith _every time he caught their eye_ if they could question him about his experience with it.

Lance, interestingly enough, was the only person on the whole quiznacking ship who didn’t hound him for one reason or another. He was just…. _Lance_ , and while that didn’t necessarily make him the most enjoyable person to be around on the ship most of the time, right then it was a relief. When Keith needed to let off steam? Just look Lance’s direction, and the guy would go off on a rant about how great he was and challenge Keith to some hand to hand combat. Needed a distraction? Ask Lance about how he was the greatest sharpshooter in the galaxy. Wanted the attention off of his and Hunk’s relationship? Mention the other day when Lance and Shiro had a ‘bonding moment’ and he would be going off the handle, sputtering and floundering like a carp on a line.

Speaking of Lance, Keith was currently beating the stuffing out of him. It was another one of those days where there had been a nearby confrontation with Hunk, so he had brought it upon himself to find and goad the blue paladin on for a bit of fun. Lance had lunged at him with a training staff, with which Keith smoothly dodged, smirk slipping onto his lips as his own staff made a connection with Lance’s heel and pulled, causing Lance to go tumbling face first onto the soft training mats. While he was down, Keith gave him a quick smack on the back, and Lance flinched.

“Ugh, time out!” Lance groaned from the floor, and Keith rolled his eyes. Wiping some sweat from his brow, Keith strolled casual circles around Lance as the other sat up from the floor, rubbing the tip of his very red nose.

“Had enough, sharpshooter?” Keith teased, a cheeky smirk spreading across his face. Lance huffed at him, puffing some bangs out of his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance groaned, rolling onto his knees before pushing himself up, dusting off invisible debris as he frowned at Keith, “You win this round, I guess.”

“So that’s what, my fourth round in a row?” he knew that the smirk on his face was infuriating the other, but he couldn’t help it. Lance was currently his favourite distraction, and was just too easy to egg on. Lance stared hard, eye gave a twitch, and then, much to Keith’s surprise, his face melted into an easy smile.

“Yeah, guess it is,” Lance shrugged, “Kinda like how it’s the fourth time this week you’ve pretended Hunk didn’t exist.” 

….No longer was Lance his favourite distraction. 

At Keith’s sudden rigidness, it was Lance’s turn to smirk, hands dropping to his slim hips as he turned the sassy Lance on, “What, did you think I was actually _that_ stupid that I wouldn’t notice? As much as I love being your punching bag, Keith,” Lance tone shifted, and Keith pouted at him, “You can’t keep ignoring him, you know?”

“I’m not ignoring him.” Keith snipped, “I’m…… Avoiding him. For your information. Not that you need to know.”

“And…. Why are you doing that?” Lance had easily shifted from sassy Lance to mom Lance in one smooth move, finger posed in the air to shake and scold, “Hunk has feelings too, you know. He thinks you hate him. Do you know how hard it is, listening to him mope over you all the time? He is so upset about being ignored by you, he’s so ashamed of himself.”

“Could say the same about you and Shiro,” Keith shot back, feeling purple prickle across his cheeks as his walls began to build. Lance stared back, red blooming on his cheeks.

“At least I fucking talk to Shiro. And we’re not talking about me, we are talking about you.”

“Fuck you, Lance,” Keith hissed, ”I fucking know he has feelings, I’m just saving him the embarrassment. Like he would ever like me back anyways.”

Lance’s mouth made an ‘o’ and Keith felt his heart stop.

“Oh?”

No.

“ _Ohhh???_ ”

_Nooooooo._

“You….. You li-” before Lance could even start taunting him in that irritatingly surprised voice of his, Keith had a hand slapped over his mouth, shoving him up against a wall and gaining a grunt from the other boy.

“You. Can’t. Tell. Him.” Keith enunciated, a low growl following every word. He could feel his face heating, burning all the way up to his slowly shifting ears. He felt a rather unpleasant wetness on his hand (Lance’s stupid tongue, no doubt), and flinched away, “Lance, the fuck?! Gross!”

“You two are idiots.” Lance stated, pushing up from the wall, “You two are fucking pining after each other, crushing hard, hopelessly in love, and you’re both acting like _children_.” At Lance’s words, Keith’s heart jumped in his throat. “As much as Shiro and I gotta sort our shit out, you two are way worse.”

“He….. I-I mean….” Keith licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, “Hunk…. Likes me? Back, I mean….” A pause, and then Keith’s brow was furrowing once more “You’re lying, aren’t you?” Keith went to shove Lance again, only to be sidestepped and pushed into the wall himself, one arm smoothly being grabbed and pinned behind his back as Lance pinned him.

“Dude,” Lance grumbled, and Keith could feel him shaking his head, “Why would I _lie_ about feelings my best buddy has?” Keith wriggled, but Lance held strong, grip as firm as his words, “It hurts to see him suffer. It hurts knowing you are the one causing it, and are suffering just as hard.” Lance shoved away, Keith’s nose bumping the wall, “Even if you’re an ass, you’re my friend too. Just…. Talk to him, okay? Ignoring the problem doesn’t just make it go away, trust me.”

Keith continued to stare at the wall, even as Lance’s footsteps stomped away and faded behind the closed training door. He stared and stared, hands eventually curling into fists, claws digging into his palms. 

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck.

Just….

“Fuck.”

When _Lance_ started sounding like the wise one of the squad, Keith knew there was an issue. Boy couldn’t even get his own shit sorted, but was giving Keith advice? Even bigger problem. And if there was one thing Lance wouldn’t do,it was that Lance wouldn’t lie about Hunk. Lance fucking loved Hunk. They were brochachos, or whatever.

“Fuck.” He couldn’t Lance it up if even Lance was calling him out on it. 

 

\---

 

Keith stood stiffly outside Hunk’s room, heart hammering in his chest. He just had to knock. He knew Hunk was in there, he watched him drag himself in there nearly 40 minutes ago. He just needed to lift his hand, make a fist, and tap on the door. Just. Knock.

With a hard swallow, he raised his fist, only to hear a groan on the other side of the door.

“Keith…. God…..”

Keith? 

“Mmm….. Keith, fuck…..”

He was Keith. He wasn’t in there with Hunk, so why would…..

“Fuck…. Yeah….”

Oh.

_Oh._

Keith felt his mouth run dry, and his heart skipped a beat. Was Hunk….. Really doing what he thought he was doing in there? Truly, the only way to find out was to pick his balls up from off the floor and go in. But…. Would Hunk _really_ want him in there?

Swallowing to keep his heart from jumping out of his throat, Keith pressed the pad to open the door. As it slid open and shut behind him, his eyes met a pair of shocked brown ones.

Oh, what a _sight_.

Hunk seemed frozen in time, glistening in sweat, wearing only his yellow shirt, and with a massive hand wrapped around his throbbing dick. The air between them felt thick in Keith’s lungs, and he felt like he couldn’t think of anything at that exact moment in time. He could practically smell the lust in the room, as they slowly took in one another’s figures.

When time decided to catch up to them and reality set in in the glaxe of Hunk’s dark eyes, he bellowed out a shout, grabbing his pillow and shoving it between his thighs. The sudden movement was enough to throw Keith into action as well, back hitting the wall as his face burned hot.

“KEITH! WHAT THE QUIZNACK, MAN?!?” Hunk’s voice came out so high it cracked, and Keith winced at the sudden volume, “Y-You don’t just walk into people’s rooms! Dude!!!”

“I-well,” Keith found himself stammering, all the blood rushing from his brain right down to his dick. He came to talk, not to have a confrontation. He just needed to keep cool. Patience yields focus and all that shit. “W-well at least I’m not huddled away in my room jerking off to my _teammate_!”

Ah, yes, very cool Keith. So calm and collected.

Hunk’s face lit up the same time it fell, and Keith bit his own tongue.

“Hunk, w-wait, I uh, I can explain.” He took a step forward, and Hunk flinched back on his bed, “I’m…. Fuck…. I just...” with a hard heave and a hand scrunched up in his hair, Keith squeezed his eyes shut firmly. Patience yields focus. _Use your fucking words, Keith_.

“Im fucking sorry, okay?”

Silence once again followed, and when Keith finally felt brave enough to open his eyes, Hunk was staring back at him, eyes glossy. Oh geez, Keith could not handle tears.

“Why… Why are you apologizing to _me_?” Hunk’s voice had gone from shrill to warbly, and Keith’s heart sunk into his stomach, “You hate me, don’t you?”

“What? No, I---” Shit. “I was just….. I never thought my first time w-would be…..”

“With someone like me…..?” The look on Hunk’s face was absolutely _heartbreaking_ ; Keith wanted to cry looking at his sunflower boy.

“No- I…. Aggghhhh!!!” Keith pulled at his hair in frustration. Just fucking _do it_ , Keith. Biting hard at his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, Keith inhaled hard and loud.

“I like you, okay??!?” Hunk stared shocked back at him, and Keith cleared his throat awkwardly, heart pounding against his teeth, “I thought that my first time would be…… With a little more…. Coherency….”

Silence consumed the space between them for a beat, and then the tears started to fall. Keith blanched, and Hunk hiccupped pathetically. It was unfair how he could still look so bangable while sobbing.

“I thought you hated me! I thought...” another hiccup from the big guy’s kissable lips, “I thought you were disgusted...”

“YOU should be the one who was disgusted! I’m fucking half galra, man!”

“Are you _kidding_? Keith, buddy, do you know how hard it is to keep other people’s hands off of you?!” Hunk squeezed at the pillow between his legs, wiping furiously at his tear puffy face, “I’ve been digging that ass since the Garrison days, when Lance would _never_ shut up about you!”

“Well, well maybe I am _crazy_ about _you_ , huh?” Ah, yes Keith. So good with words, “Maybe I jerk off to you all the time and fantasize about you railing me pretty much every minute of my fucking life! Maybe I want to choke on your dick or ride you until I pass out because you’re the hottest thing in this quiznacking universe?!”

Hunk opened his mouth, but Keith wasn’t quite done embarrassing himself, apparently.

“And you know what? Maybe I want to cuddle you to earth’s moon and back, because you’re the nicest, and you’re super huggable, and maybe I want to survive long enough to grow old with you, did you ever think of that? And maybe, just maybe, I was hoping to reconcile here and now and have mind blowing sex that I actually remember?!?” Keith threw his arms up in the air, panting angrily. Hunk stared back at him, a few stray tears still falling from his surprised face.

Finally, a soft clearing of Hunk’s throat broke through the tension.

“You, uh….” Hunk visibly swallowed, shifting his pillow again from where it was clutched between those ridiculously hot, thick thighs of his, “You really… Mean it? All of it? Because uh…. I kinda… Really, _really_ like you.” He bashfully indicated to in between his thighs, a sheepish smile splitting across his face, “If you, um, didn’t notice.”

It was like a weight had been lifted.

“Oh thank _fuck_.” Keith breathed, and then he was crossing the room, grabbing a fistful of Hunk’s thick locks, and searing their mouths together. Hunk faltered beneath him, for only a moment, and then he was cupping Keith’s jaw, kissing back just as hard, just as passionate. Keith licked into Hunk’s mouth hungrily, and Hunk was more than happy to comply.

“I’m sorry, I...” Keith gasped out, pulling back long enough to plaster kisses across Hunk’s broad face, “I’m so _stupid_ , I didn’t even think...” more kisses, and with Hunk gently stroking Keith’s hair, he was so compelled to kiss that hot mouth again. “I’m an idiot.”

“We may…. Both be idiots.” Hunk murmured against his lips, squeezing Keith up against his soft, addicting body. “Can I just? Hold you? For a second? It’s been a rather stressful… Um, while.” Hunk breathed into Keith’s hair, holding him tight.

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Keith wheezed, burying his face into Hunk’s soft cotton tee. He didn’t care that Hunk was 75% nude and tear covered. He didn’t care about the fact he may have been crying as well. This was what he came for. They talked (kinda), they shared their feelings (yelled? Their feelings more like), and now they were cuddling.

And Hunk, bless him, was hard as a rock beneath the pillow squashed between their frames.

Keith was so getting a proper boning tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I THRIVE off of comments, so please, if you like this fic, let me know! I will love you until the ends of time~
> 
> If you like garbage, feel free to come visit me on my tumblr! Sockdilemma is the name :>


End file.
